Tell Me You Love Me
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: A cute moment between two unlikely friends while strolling through snow. Rouge decides to use tickling as a method of torturing an "I love you!" from an unsuspecting Amy Rose.


Tell Me You Love Me

Not really meant as an Amouge love story, just two best friends messing with each other while taking a stroll through the snow on a winter day. However, if you have any ideas, please feel free to dish them out. I'm all ears! I'm also a bit new on this website, so please be gentle with criticism and/or advice. This is the first story I'm doing here EVER so yeah... ahem.

I do not own any of the SEGA merchandise, characters, games, or anything else for that matter *sigh* which is a real pity. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Brr!" Amy folded her arms tightly around herself as she trudged along beside me, knee deep in snow. "You must be crazy to walk around in this weather, Rouge! I don't know why I offered to join you out here when I could be lying in bed with a mug of hot cocoa."

"Quit complaining, Ames. It's beautiful out here." I paused to wait for her as she struggled to catch up to me, my long, powerful legs and high fur boots making walking through the slush much easier.

"I still think you're nuts, Rougster." She smiled up at me when she finally managed to catch up, readjusting her mittens and scarf with great dignity. "It's a good thing you offered to buy me a cappuccino or I'd have never agreed to this madness."

"We'd get to the café a lot faster if you weren't wearing those ridiculously short boots, honey. Your feet must feel like ice." I linked my arm with hers and, smiling secretly to myself, began towing her through the snow and ice, tugging her along beside me.

"Ridiculous boots?" she scoffed, punching me lightly in the shoulder. "You bought them for me!"

"I did? When?"

"Last Christmas. And back then you didn't think they were so 'ridiculous'." She deepened her voice to vaguely mimic mine, adding in a great deal of sarcasm.

"Oh? Well, never mind. I'll have to get you something a little more 'winter friendly' next time."

"Good!"

I gave her a sharp glare and she merely grinned back, looking adorably innocent in her furry pink coat and scarf, her face barely peeking out from under all the fluff.

"Tell me you love me, Rougie," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, fluttering her long eyelashes and reaching up with a hand, grabbing one of my ears and tugging it playfully.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, tightening my grip on her arm and giving her a hard yank forward. "Not at the moment, sugar."

"Ouch! You're breaking my heart. And my arm too, you man-handler!"

I turned back to her and smiled, leaning inward to peck her lightly on the cheek. "Love hurts, doesn't it?"

"Only when it's with you."

"Tell me you love me, Amy-pie!"

"Why would I ever want to do that?" She pulled out her tongue and winked. "Neeeeaaaah!"

Without a moment's warning I twisted around threw my arms tightly around her waist before lifting her easily out of the deep snow and into the air.

"Aah! Put me down, Rouge!" She giggled and squirmed helplessly within my grasp, bashing her small fists into my back harmlessly. "Put me down RIGHT NOW or I'll call the police!"

"What will they do, huh? Huh? What can they do to me, huh?" I began digging my fingers into her sides in a merciless tickling frenzy, earning horrified squeals from the young girl as she begged me to release her.

"No! Stop it, please! NO!"

"Tell me you love me first. Then I might release you."

"Might?" she managed to gasp between giggles, giving me a worried glance. "What do you mean, 'might'?"

"Well, I'll only release you if I believe you, so you better sound convincing!" I intensified my tickling and grinned. "So start talking!"

"OK! I love you."

"Not good enough…"

She squealed as one of my fingers found a chubby, babyish spot around her waist, digging into it with wicked vigour.

"I love you, alright!"

"Can't hear you…"

"DARN IT ALL! I LOVE YOU, OKAY?"

I abruptly ceased my attack and beaming, lowered her slightly so our eyes were level. "Reeeeeeally?"

"Yes. Now put me down, please." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously and she folded her arms firmly over her chest, frowning.

"Do you love me a lot?" I continued, purposely trying to annoy her.

"Just let me down, Rouge."

"Nope. Answer my question or I shall resume the torture."

"Fine!" She turned her head away and sighed loudly, rolling her eyes testily. "I love you very much, and you are the best friend I have ever had. Satisfied?"

"Very." I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, letting my nose rest on her cheek for a long moment before feeling her hands gently clasp my face, stroking it lightly.

"Can you put me down now?" she whispered softly in my ear, patting one of my arms.

"Okay, honey." I slowly and, very gently as if she might break, lowered her back into the snow so that we could resume our walk, letting one of my arms rest over her shoulders as we trudged side by side through the park, admiring the white that carpeted the grass and trees.

* * *

The End.

What do you think? As I said, this isn't really meant to be romantic, but if you like it that way then that's alright with me! Thank you for reading! Oh, and send me a little review afterward, pretty please? Thanks again!

-1Past and Present1-


End file.
